We intend to initiate a cooperative group of radiation therapists for the purpose of conducting joint clinical investigations utilizing neutron therapy. The group will undertake clinical trials in an endeavor to advance knowledge in the curative and palliative management of cancer. It will be possibe, by utilizing a network of institutions, to provide an adequate number of patients for the study. This would not be possible by utilizing patients from only one institution. The group will be based upon the existing Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. By utilizing experience gained on that study, it will be possible to utilize many techniques that have been developed. There will be several committees formed, such as: Protocal Development, Executive Committee and Data Review Committee. These committees will asist the Project Director in setting up the study. There will be several consultants that will assist in setting up the facility. They will be senior people from the areas of radiation therapy, radiation biology and radiation physics. The neutron facility will be located on the campus of Princeton University in Princeton, New Jersey. This location offers a central location and is within easy commuting distance of the four state area (Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New York and Delaware)from which we will be drawing our patients. There is presently a cyclotron at that location which will be converted to medical use. There will be thirteen (13) participating institutions which will provide patients to the project. These institutions will take an active part in the patient treatment, but the radiation therapists will be responsible for the patient.